Naoki Ishida/Data
Deck Season 3 He uses an Eradicator Trial Deck in his first couple of Cardfights. By the time he first fights Shingo Komoi, his Deck has been modified, now using Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon as his avatar card, however at that point, the Deck was poorly constructed as Shingo noted. His strategy with this Deck is to Break Ride the aforementioned card on top of Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon to retire several units in one turn with Gauntlet Buster Dragon's ability. This allows Gauntlet Buster Dragon to reach extremely powerful attack scores, accompanied by several criticals. Despite the Deck's strong potential and Naoki's natural talent in Vanguard, he never wins a fight with this strategy due to his lack of experience as well as having to fight much more experienced opponents. In addition, his strategies are extremely reckless often leaving significant holes. Slowly but surely though, his passion for the game has put him on the path of becoming a very strong cardfighter. The first time he fights Suiko Tatsunagi, his Deck has been modified again, now focusing less on the Eradicator archetype. This Deck focuses on Armor Break Dragon 's Limit Break, which, in the vein of Gauntlet Buster Dragon, retires units en masse for major power boosts and extra criticals. However, due to Naoki's reckless use of Armor Break Dragon's Limit Break, he loses this fight. Upon fighting Suiko again, he is much less reckless, and defeats her with Armor Break Dragon's Limit Break. In Episode 126, his Deck is changed with his new card, Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse" and becomes a member of the "Reverse". Aichi and Kai noticed that Naoki is different from his usual self, and they see his "Reverse" face. Naoki challenges Aichi to a Cardfight and reveals his trump card. Eventually, Aichi wins, following which Naoki loses the Reverse power along with the new card, which vanishes in front of Kai's eyes. At Episode 149, Naoki trains with Shingo overnight in order to gain strength to fight the "Reverse", so Aichi can get ready for Kai. Naoki's new Deck revolves around Eradicators once again. Building on his reckless retire-based strategy, Naoki utilizes a combination of Eradicator, Ignition Dragon's Break Ride to retire up to two units and Eradicator, Tempest Bolt Dragon to gain power for every open Rear Guard (primarilly caused by his own units) and wipe out the entire field, both his and his opponent's. Season 4 In this season, as Aichi disappeared from everyone's memory Naoki lost his Eradicator deck but gained the Brawler series. This deck at first focused on Brawler, Skybeat Dragon legion to retire his opponent's units one at a time. He later uses Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon and Brawler, Big Bang Slash Dragon to attack his opponent's front row units thus lowering their attacking forces. As of episode 178, Naoki focused on using Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster who was capable of attacking up to 4 of his opponent's units in one shot, thus retiring at least 3 rearguards while empowering Tonfa Brawler, Arc and Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster. Naoki can also skip the cross ride using Knuckle Buster's legion skill, as the cost to activate it involves putting a "Big Bang Knuckle" unit into the soul. G Season 2 Naoki's deck for Vanguard G has him return to Eradicators using Gauntlet Buster Dragon and its G-Unit, Finish Blow Dragon. It has a similar strategy to his first Eradicator deck. Manga His deck in the manga is a non sub-clan deck but later included the Eradicator cards. His first ace card was Great Composure Dragon but later changed it to Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion since Kai still uses the Kagero clan. During the time that he became a PSY Qualia Zombie, his ace card changes to Detonix Drill Dragon. Chants *(EN): Ride and rip em' up! My avatar, Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon! *(JP): Watch this! My invincible, surefire, miraculous Break Ride! Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon! *(EN): The fire burns within me! And it commends me to save my Cardfighting Club. Behold! My Trademark! It's time! For the Miraculous Breakride! Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon! *(JP): Punch through, man's pride! Victory is on the other side! I Ride Armor Break Dragon! *(JP): The ebony flames that burn in the pitch-black darkness! Crossbreak Ride! Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse"! *(EN): Pitch-black fire! Burn his image! Crossbreak Ride! Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Яeverse"! *(JP): Break through all bindings and descend, my strongest avatar of savage lightning! Break ride! Eradicator, Tempest Bolt Dragon! *(JP): You and your friend reach out to each other with hot blood, then bring on the fight! I ride Brawler, Skybeat Dragon! *(JP): Because of the justice I believe in, I talk with my fists! Manly ride! Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Dragon! *(JP): Scorching soul! Smash everything with your steel fists! I ride Brawler, Big Bang Knuckle Buster! *(JP): I'm gonna pack my fist with these two souls! Fill me up and tremble! Make him surrender! Seek mate! King of striking who cuts through the air at a high speed! Brawler, Big Bang Slash Buster! Legion! Trivia *The well-known phrase that Naoki says in japanese is "ブチかませ" (Buchikamase), where the "buchi" is written as katakana. Due to that, the phrase can be translated differently. *Naoki was the first character to Break Ride, although it was completely accidental. *He's also the first one to Crossbreak Ride even though he was reversed at the time he did it. Battles Category:Character Data